


How We See It

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol brushes snow off her car in the mornings.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	How We See It

“Good morning, Mrs. Aird!” neighbor Earl Holstein greeted cheerfully, standing at the frosty sidewalk in his robe and pair of slippers. He waved out his today’s newspaper. 

“Good morning, Mr. Holstein,” Carol nodded above the hood of her snow covered vehicle. This morning she bundled herself up to step outside and brush off the Packard from freezing and turning into ice. Last night’s snow fall gave them a couple of inches, but enough to do some damage if one wasn’t too careful.

“Another chilly, fine day we have!” Mr. Holstein continued. “Stay warm, young lady!”

“I will, thank you,” Carol smiled. She playfully waved the snow brush over her head, making the man laugh as he started heading back into his own home.

“Good morning, Mrs. Aird,” called out Mrs. Percy, another neighbor across the road who was bringing in her cocker spaniel, Nigel, back from a walk. Mrs. Percy still had curlers in her hair and looked like some exotic bird in a purple feathery coat and yellow rubber galoshes. 

“Morning, Mrs. Percy,” Carol sighed. “Morning, Nigel.” 

_“Arf!”_ Nigel barked.

“I still have your bread recipe book you let me borrow last week! I must give it back!”

“Keep it. It’s yours, Mrs. Percy,” Carol said, shaking snowflakes off one of the windshield wipers.

“Really?! Oh, how lovely! Thank you so much!”

_“Arf!”_

Carol soon finished clearing up the car and made her back inside the apartment, all pink faced and cold, having tiny snowflakes melting on her wool jacket and curled hair. She met Therese in the kitchen, who was seated in her polka dot pajamas with a cup of herbal tea and paperback book. Therese looked up finding Carol beautiful all over again.

“Everyone keeps forgetting that I’m not a married woman anymore..” she stepped towards Therese in her thermal wool socks; slipping her arms around the young lover, who held back, good naturally.

“That’s how they see you,” Therese replied.


End file.
